Jodoh? Gak mau!
by Vanya-Matryoshka
Summary: Gintoki uda dijodohin dengan seorang gadis oleh ibunya. Gintoki nolak, ibunya tetap gak mau ngebatalin perjodohan itu. Sementara Gintoki udah punya Katsura sebagai kekasihnya! Bagaimana nasib Gintoki? GinxFem.Katsu, GinxFem.Hiji!


Cerita ketiga saiia!! Yeah! Kali ini mau bikin Gintama! , !!!

ENJOII!!

* * *

"AKU GAK MAU!!!" teriakan seorang cowok menggema di seluruh dunia. Sakata Gintoki, 14 tahun, si pemilik suara, berteriak dengan napsunya membanjiri wanita di depannya dengan hujan air murni, langsung dari mulut Gintoki.

"Aku gak pernah dengar apapun soal perjodohan! Kenapa mama baru bilang sekarang?!" teriaknya lagi. Sakata Otose, sang ibunda hanya diam sechenk bahasa mendengar protes dari anaknya tercinta.

"Kamu udah pernah dengar kok, mama udah pernah bilang kalo kamu udah dijodohin sejak kecil! Kalo gak salah, waktu itu umurmu masih 7 taun.. Terus kamu jawabnya juga oke-oke aja tuh.." jawab Otose santai. "APA?! Tapi itu kan waktu setengah dari umurku sekarang! Lagian umur segitu aku belum ngerti apa yang namanya 'PER-JO-DO-HAN'!!!!!" histeriz Gintoki.

"Emang kenapa sih? Kamu gak suka dijodohin ya..?" tanya Otose polos. "YA NGGAK LAH!!! Lagian aku udah punya pac—" "APAH???!!! KAMU PUNYA PACAR?! GAK! Mama gak setuju! Kamu harus putusin pacarmu itu! Mama kan udah bilang, kamu gak boleh pacaran sebelum umurmu 16 taun! Siapa pacarmu itu??!"

Gintoki diem. Tapi dalam hatinya.. 'kalo ngga boleh pacaran sebelum umur 16, kenapa udah dijodohin waktu kecil??'. Tapi, mau gak mau dia harus ngaku udah pacaran sekarang. Kelepasan ngomong sih.. Sekarang ibunya udah tau semuanya. Dia harus mengaku dengan jujur atau dia akan dihukum oleh algojo sewaan ibunya, Catherine.

"SIAPA PACARMU???!!!!" teriakan Otose menggelegar, mengalahkan teriakan Gintoki yang pertama.

"..Ka..Katsura..Kotarou…" jawab Gintoki terbata.

Saat itu juga background Otose berubah menjadi petir yang menyambar.

_Sfx:GLEEEEGGGGAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!_

"Kaa….Katsura.. Katsura Kotarou??!! Anaknya si Kondo?! Yang punya kedai minum itu??! GAK!! Kamu gak liat apa, bapaknya gimana?! Ancur! Bokep! Bejath! Matre! Anaknya pasti juga!!!" teriak Otose lagi, kali ini sambil nendang Gintoki.

"Tapi..ma.." kata Gintoki pelan, mencoba mencari pengampunan dari ibunya.

"MAMA BILANG NGGAK YA NGGAK!! Udah! Kamu sekarang masuk kamar! Siapin barang barang kamu yang mau dibawa!!"

"Ha—ah?! Barang?!! Aku diusir nih?!" kali ini Gintoki yang teriak.

"Hmph! Anak kayak kamu mah diusir juga nggak guna! Kamu mama tugasin, cari jodohmu itu!!"

"Lha? Tapi dia dimana? Aku aja ga tau orangnya yang mana! Namanya? Mukanya?" tanya Gintoki.

"BODO AMAT! Pokoknya cari! Ntar kalo kamu balik, bawa cewek yang beda dari jodohmu, kamu mama pecat jadi anak!!!!!"

* * *

"Uuh.. mama ada ada aja nih.." kata Gintoki lesu sambil berjalan. Berjalan menuju rumah (mantan) pacarnya, Katsura Kotarou.

"Kota-chaaaannn!!!!" teriaknya di depan 'Kedai Minum Shinsen'.

Katsura Kotarou muncul dengan rambut yang diikat 1 ala ekor kuda. Dari rambutnya menetes satu dua butir air. Sepertinya dia baru saja mandi. Gintoki yang ngeliatnya cengo' bentar. Pikirannya mulai aneh aneh. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ada apa, Gin-chan?"

Gintoki segera tersadar dari lamunan 'ehm' nya. "Aa..anou.. Itu.. Aku mau bicara.." katanya tergagap.

* * *

"Nah, mau bicara apa?" tanya Katsura.

"Ngg…"

5 menit.

10 menit.

30 menit.

1 jam.

5 jam. (Nggak lah..)

"Cepat bicara! Aku tadi lagi ngasi makan Elizabeth nih!" bentak Katsura gak sabaran.

"E..eh..begini.. Katsura.." panggil Gintoki. Katsura kaget. Baru kali ini Gintoki memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Perasaannya nggak enag.

"Kita.. putus ya.." kata Gintoki pelan.

Sekarang giliran Katsura yang cengo'. Gintoki? Heh? Minta putus?

"Ke..Kenapa Gin-chan?! Apa karena aku membentakmu tadi??" tanya Katsura.

"Bukan.. Aku.. ternyata aku udah dijodohkan oleh ibuku sejak kecil. Dan aku baru tau sekarang. Terus aku disuruh nyari jodohku itu. Maaf.." kata Gintoki pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi cukup keras di telinga Katsura.

"..Jadi.. selama ini.. kau membohongiku…" kata Katsura. Di matanya sudah tergenang air mata.

"Bu-bukan gitu! A-aku.. aku juga nggak tau kalo udah dijodohin!!" kata Gintoki panik melihat Katsura udah hampir menangis.

"…" Katsura hanya terisak pelan.

"Katsura.." panggil Gintoki. Tangannya terulur hendak membelai kepala Katsura. Hanya sekedar menenangkannya.

PLAK!

Katsura menepis tangan Gintoki dengan kasar. Dalam diam, dia berlari menjauh. Jauh. Menjauhi Gintoki.

Sementara Gintoki hanya diam melihat kepergian Katsura. Bukan. Bukannya dia tak ingin mengejarnya. Justru ia _sangat_ ingin mengejarnya.

Tapi.. rasanya dia sudah tidak pantas melakukan itu. Dia bukan pacarnya lagi.

Tapi..

_Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya?_

Hati kecilnya terus mengatakan itu. Bimbang.

_Kejar, tidak, kejar, tidak.._

Tanpa disadari, kakinya sudah berlari mengejar Katsura. Bagaimanapun, putusnya dia dan Katsura bukan atas keinginannya. Dia masih mencintainya.

_Sangat mencintainya._

'Seandainya tak ada gadis itu..' kutuknya dalam hati. 'Seandainya tak ada perjodohan itu..' ulangnya.

* * *

Ah. Itu dia! Sosok Katsura mulai terlihat. Walaupun wanita, Katsura amat gesit, dia juga ikut Judo.

Gintoki mempercepat larinya. Tangannya diulurkan sepanjang mungkin.

_Sedikit lagii.._

Dan.. GREP.

Gintoki berhasil memegang tangan Katsura. Ditariknya gadis itu hingga berputar menghadap dia. Kini mereka saling berpandangan.

Gintoki dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata turun dari 2 bola mata indah Katsura. Hatinya serasa teriris sembilu (halah, bahasanya..).

"Katsura-chan.." panggil Gintoki. "Gomen.."

"Unn.. Daijoubu.." kata Katsura sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi.." kata Katsura pelan. Dia berjalan meninggalkan sebelumnya dia menyelipkan sesuatu ke tangan Gintoki.

Gintoki menatap tubuh Katsura yang berjalan menjauh. Tiba tiba…

_Tik.._

_Tik.._

_Tik.._

_Tik.._

"He?"

Dia baru sadar Katsura memberinya sesuatu. Dilihatnya benda itu.

_Tik.._

_Tik.._

_Tik.._

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Dia ingat Katsura adalah seorang pembuat.. BOM…

…

Yak. Seperti yang akan kalian –para pembaca- duga.. Mari kita hitung mundur mulai dari 3..

3

2

1

MBLEEEEDDDDUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

END CHAPTER 1!!!! YAAAYYYY!!!! Heheh, mau bikin fic GinHiji kok malah GinKatsu? Hohoh.. Tak apalah, ntar mulai Chapter 2, Gintoki memulai perjalanannya mencari sang gadis. Pasti udah pada bisa nebak yah, sapa gadisnya.. Huhu..

Ngomong ngomong…

Review pliizzz!!!


End file.
